When Lies Become Known
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: AU Kinda. Set after Todd went to LA to find his son, I stopped watching shortly after that. Van never had the ‘pregnancy’ scare with Cris but did go into a coma after saving Starr from a fire. Todd never went missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When Lies Become Known

**Characters:** Tangie or Todd/ Evangeline  
**Summary:** AU Kinda. Set after Todd went to LA to find his son, I stopped watching shortly after that. Van never had the 'pregnancy' scare with Cris (blech) but did go into a coma after saving Starr from a fire (yes I totally rewrote that part). Todd never went missing and the story takes place three months later.

**A/N:** This story is totally dedicated to my sister in fanfiction, 'Ayshen' who got me hooked on this pair and since then wrote a story about them after following her lead.

**

* * *

**

Three Months Later

She had been in a coma for three months, ninety days, two-thousand one hundred and sixty hours, one hundred and twenty nine thousand six hundred minutes that his best friend had been apart from his side. He had never known such a feeling of isolation since he was in confinement and strapped to a chair about to lose his life.

She had protected his child, his daughter who was nothing to her biologically but because she meant something to him, she had fought for her, fought to save her life. Starr had looked at him with such humility in her eyes that he was hesitant to even discipline her for running off to see Cole. She hadn't known that her conversation had been overhead by Evangeline, she couldn't have known that Evangeline's only thought was protecting her, all she knew was that she wanted to be with Cole. So once again, unselfishly Evangeline Williamson put her life on the line for him, and she came through once again.

He looked at the gentle rise and fall of her chest that let him know that she was still breathing. He held onto her hand tightly as the fear once again ran through his brain. Every day that he left her side he was petrified that the next morning he would come to find that she had gone in the night. Out of his life as quickly as she had entered it, but forever changing it for the better.

The door opened and he didn't even flinch, he knew who the person was, it was who they always sent.

"Dad?"

Todd looked up and nodded slightly at his daughter and said, "I'll be there in a moment."

Starr flinched as she heard the steely tone that underlined her father's voice; it was what she had been subjected to since his return from LA.

_Flashback_

_"So let me get this straight, my friend, my best friend is in a coma because you couldn't keep your promise that you made to me to stay away from Cole?"_

_Starr flinched at the anger that she heard in her father's voice, she knew the apology that she had ready would fall on deaf ears but she had to try it anyway, "Dad, I'm sorry. I had no idea that Evangeline heard what I was planning to do or that the arsonist…."_

_Starr let her voice trail off as she realized where her train of thought would lead. She gasped as her arm was jerked to her father's side as he stared at her disgusted, "I trusted you, I tried to trust you. Evangeline told me that I had to trust you and this is how you repay me?"_

_Starr felt the tears fall freely from her face as she listened to the tone in her father's voice even as her mother came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders she couldn't get warm, "Todd, I know you're upset about what Starr did, so am I but the important thing is she okay! We have Evangeline to thank for that and when she wakes up, we'll give her a check or something."_

_Todd spat as the words fell from his ex-wife's lips, "You think you can handle everything with money or sex don't you? That's why Starr is so messed up now, she has no female role models and the one that she does have is a gold-digging whore. I asked you to do one thing, watch out for the kids and you let this happen."_

_Todd turned back to the room where the doctors were working on his best friend frantically and said, "Go, I don't want to see either one of you."_

_End of Flashback_

Starr had waited for days for her father to look at her with anything other than betrayal in her eyes but the day hadn't happened. The cold look that had once been permanent had now been replaced with a look of utter desolation. A look that she knew meant that she had screwed up big time and that her one time dream of her parents reuniting was just that, a dream. There was a look of loss on her father's face that she had never seen when he was concerned about her mother. There was a look of need that her father had that let her know that Evangeline was more than just her father's best friend. She was his world.

Starr pulled the chair next to her father and took his hand as she looked at the beautiful woman who was lying motionless in the bed and said, "I want to be a lawyer Dad."

Todd looked down as he felt the tears well in his eyes as he opened his mouth and choked out his daughter's name, "Starr…," his voice broke off as he became overcome with emotion and Starr tightened her hand around his and said, "I'm serious Dad. You're always telling me how I fight for things until I win and fight for the things I care about. I care about you Dad, and I care about Evangeline but she taught me something in that burning house. She taught me that to have a bigger purpose in life means more than saying it, you have to live by what you are. Evangeline lived by what she was Dad, and I want to be able to do that someday."

Todd let the tears fall freely from his face at the sincere tone in his daughter's voice as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the head. Starr smiled even as she looked at the bed and noticed that there was no movement from the figure on the bed.

Todd stood up as he realized that his daughter was asking for him to come with her and leave the vigil he had created since hearing about his best friend's coma. He didn't know if he was strong enough to leave but as he looked into his daughter's eyes that were filled to the brim with sorrow and fear for him, he knew he had to stuff down his own emotions and focus on his family. He stood up and pulled his daughter with him and said, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next installment, let me know your thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**One Month Later**

"Dad are you absolutely sure about this?"

Todd stopped fixing his tie at the question that was inquired of him from his daughter. He turned around and sat on the bed and said, "We walked out of that hospital one month ago today and promised ourselves we were going to move on. Blair is your mother, Jack is your brother and they want to be a family and I don't want to fight. Jack told me that for us to be a family again; he wanted us married and all living in the same house. I can't stay tied to the hospital for the rest of my life and if I'm going to move on, I need to go back to work and start repairing my family and this is just the first step."

Starr walked over to her father and reached for his tie as she started fixing the tie and said, "Dad, my dream ever since I was young was to see you two together but even though it's my dream doesn't make it right and I had to learn that the hard way with Cole. You don't love Mom, you are just doing this because you believe that there's no hope for you and Evangeline. Even if she doesn't wake up you still don't have to marry Mom, because if you marry Mom you can't take it back Dad. You can't pull back this one, I'm too old and Jack will remember if you two break up. This is going to be permanent so please think this over."

Todd stepped back as he sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and said, "So what do you want me to do Starr?"

Starr smiled as she sat next to him and said, "It's been a long time since you asked me that. Dad, I want you to follow your heart. If you are still in love with Evangeline, don't marry Mom again. Don't subject her or us to your pining away for another woman."

"Starr!"

Todd flinched as Blair came rushing into the room ready to discipline her daughter for voicing her opinion. Todd stood up as he mulled over the truth in his daughter's words. The love for Evangeline, even though never voiced lived in his heart and even with marriage to the mother of his children the love wouldn't die. He turned to Blair who was seething as she shot angry looks at their daughter, "Listen, I was talking to my daughter if you don't mind Blair."

Blair flinched as she heard the finality in his tone; he was actually considering backing out of the marriage. She was so close, her plan had to work and if there was even an inkling that the truth could be let out than she was screwed. Blair walked over to Todd and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and said, "I know that you still have feelings for Evangeline and I respect that, I do Todd. Which is why this marriage is so important to me and for our children, they can finally get the stability they need and you can have time to heal while we create the family our children desperately need."

Starr looked at her mother as she was efficiently working over her father and tried to break the chain, "Mom, Dad doesn't need to marry you to heal. We can all live together and then when Dad feels like he's ready than he can marry you, I just don't want him to rush into anything."

Blair scowled as she listened as her daughter who she assumed would always be on her side, calmly explained the reason that a wedding wasn't necessary, "Starr, your Dad needs us now and we can't turn our backs on him. He needs us to be his family in the eyes of the law for him to heal."

Starr walked over to her father and placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled his attention to her, "Dad, this is your choice but I don't want you to make a mistake. Have you gone to see Evangeline today?"

Blair coughed as she reached for the desk hoping that attention would be drawn away from her daughter's question and she was fortunate as Starr and Todd started attending to her fake cough. As she was laid down she garnered a promise out of Todd that he wouldn't see Evangeline before the wedding. It was for the best really, if he saw that she had awakened almost a week ago, he would never marry her.

**& - Break**

Evangeline Williamson had been awake for exactly one week, three days, 240 hours and 14,400 minutes all of which had been attended by her sister, her ex-boyfriend Cris and doctors but not the one man that her heart was yearning to see, Todd.

Cris assured her that Todd had been notified and that he was on his way but as the days passed with no sign of him, nor a phone call she was starting to believe the words that Cris was drilling into her head. Maybe he didn't care about her anymore; maybe he was still upset that Starr had been hurt because of her.

She looked up as the door opened even as her heart skipped a beat, with the hope that it was Todd on the other side only to look down in disappointment as she realized that it was only her sister at the door. Layla stepped up closer to the bed and searched her sister's face for any signs of happiness and realized that she was responsible for her sister's devastated look, if she would call Todd and tell him that her sister was awake then there wouldn't be a chance that she would look like this, but she swore to herself that after Evangeline fell into a coma trying to save Starr from death that she would do whatever was necessary to keep them apart.

She smiled, "Hey Van, how are you doing today?"

Evangeline mustered up a smile for her sister, as she scratched at the wires that were in her hand and said, "I'm doing okay, how's Cris?"

Layla smirked as she noticed that she mentioned her ex-boyfriend, maybe it did mean that there was something still between them, "Cris? Cris is fine, why are you worried about him?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes and said, "Cris is my friend Layla, and that is all. I was just concerned because he's been spending all of his time at the hospital. I don't want to travel down the road with him again, we are friends and that is enough."

Layla's smile fell as she realized that her sister was serious about cutting him out of her life and as she glanced at the portrait that hung on the wall in her room, she said, "You miss Todd don't you?"

Evangeline looked up even as her eyes misted and she nodded, "He's my best friend Layla and he hasn't even been by to see me. I know that it's wrong because he's probably still concerned about Starr, but I thought he would've at least called."

Layla grimaced as she struggled down the desire to tell all but she had made a pact with Blair and Cristian, she was going to help keep the two of them apart at all costs.

She focused on her resolve as she looked her sister in the eye and continued to lie through her teeth about Todd's whereabouts.

**& - Break**

Viki looked up as her brother entered her home with his tuxedo on and she knew that he was instantly making a mistake from the resigned look in his eyes. She had been the one in the beginning to try to get him to see that the relationship that he and Blair had was one that never ended however as she looked at the look of desolation on her brother's face she had to give it to Evangeline Williamson. She had been able to make a place for herself in Todd's heart, a permanent one and it was one that Todd was looking for.

"Todd, are you okay?"

Todd closed the door behind him and shrugged, "I'll be okay. Listen, I need you to do me a favor before you come to the wedding today, okay?"

Viki nodded and said, "Of course, Todd anything you want."

Todd pulled out an envelope and handed it to his sister, "This is the invitation to my wedding, I want you to hand it to Evangeline."

Viki accepted the envelope and said, "Don't you think it would be better if it came from you? I know that she will like it if it comes from you even if she can't respond."

Todd sighed as he walked into the living room and sat down and said, "I made a promise to Blair that I would focus on our future and that means leaving Evangeline in the past and not visiting her anymore. Starr doesn't want me to get married, you know?"

Viki sighed as she realized that she wasn't the only one who recognized that this marriage was a mistake, "Don't you think you should listen to your daughter? Todd, ever since she was young she has been a champion for the two of you to reunite, however at this moment she wants you to stay single, she must realize that this decision is tearing you apart. It bears thought don't you think?"

Todd put his head in his hands, "I've had doctors flown in from all over the country and they all say that the coma is permanent, that all the doctors can do is make her comfortable. I can't watch her life slip through my fingers, knowing she gave her life for Starr is enough for me to carry with my life….but knowing I'm never going to see her again?"

Viki put her arm on her brother's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Todd. I would love to tell you that it's going to get easier, but it won't. Not when you didn't even get a chance to celebrate what you two meant to each other."

Todd rolled his eyes as he stood up and said, "It doesn't matter Viki, I just hurt people. I hurt everyone and the only constant that keeps coming back is Blair, she's the mother of my children and even if I don't love her, I can at least give my children the home they deserve. Jack has been through enough and all he wants is his family together, I can at least give him that. It will make him happy and after that crap with Spencer Truman, I never thought I would get him back."

Viki sighed as she listened to the resigned tone in his voice and said, "Fine, become resigned. Fine accept that she's not going to return but don't marry Blair, don't tie yourself to her and then get caught and you can't get out of it. Please reconsider Todd, I beg of you. Once I hand this invitation to Evangeline, there is no turning back."

Todd closed his eyes as he placed the invitation in his sister's hand and walked to the door and said, "You'll be at the wedding?"

Viki nodded realizing that she was talking to a brick wall, as her brother wasn't trying to listen to reason, he was trying to shut himself down and she was helpless to do anything but watch.

**& - Break**

As Viki crossed the threshold into the hospital waiting area she saw the waiting room rife with the same people. She asked and was answered the whereabouts of Evangeline Williamson's room. She walked forward but was a stopped by a quick grip that was held on her arm. The matriarch turned at the offending hand in question as she pierced Cristian Vega with her gaze and he looked down ashamedly and stepped back allowing her personal space.

Viki crossed her arms as she assessed the man in front of her, she had tried to warm up to him for the sake of her daughter but after the fiasco he had put her family through she didn't know if she could ever look at the man with anything but disdain and especially after hearing that he had been unfaithful to Evangeline with Blair. It had sickened her just as it had Todd to realize that people they had tried to hold in high esteem were victims of their baser instincts without regard for the pain that it could cause other people.

She smiled as she felt the mask fall over her face that allowed her to be pleasant with the world no matter what her true sentiments might be, "Cristian, how nice to see you. How have you been?"

Cristian shuffled his feet appropriately as he uttered an apology for his gruff greeting, "I'm sorry Viki, I didn't mean to manhandle you but I saw you headed to Evangeline's room and I wanted to let you know that she's not in there, she's been taking out for tests."

Viki smiled as she graciously accepted his apology and said, "I understand and I appreciate your concern, however I'm here on a mission and its one that was given to me by my brother so I need to complete it."

Cristian's easy smile fell off his face at the thought of Todd Manning and his easy demeanor disappeared in a instant and was replaced with the rage that was brimming under the surface waiting to explode at the thought of the man that cost him Evangeline's trust and love, he had almost had her, she would've been his forever and then Todd had entered her life and just as quickly her trust disappeared, "What does Todd have to do with Evangeline? He hasn't been by to see her for almost a month, and even though she's still in a coma…."

Viki heard the rage in his voice and noticed that there was something off on it and didn't feel comfortable calling it fear but she filed that piece of information in the back of her mind for need at a future time just in case it was necessary, "Todd was devoted to Evangeline from the moment he found out about her accident, I don't know she has a more devoted friend. Starr had to convince her father to go home and get some rest otherwise he would've tired himself out waiting for her return to this reality but Cristian I'm not here to fight about Todd's feelings on the matter, I'll just wait here until Evangeline returns from the tests and talk to her in private."

Cristian's eyes darted around nervously as he tried to think of a plausible excuse to get the vieja out of his way and the plan wouldn't veer off its course, "Whatever has to do with Evangeline, you can clear with me Viki. I'm not sure how long the doctor's are going to take with the tests so it can come through me."

Viki fixed him with a regal eyebrow as she said, "I didn't realize that you and Evangeline were still together. I don't clear my visits or the reason of the visits to my friends with anyone, and especially an ex-boyfriend of my friend. I'll wait over here for the doctors to return with Evangeline and then I will talk to her in private if you don't mind."

Cristian bit back a curse as he held his tongue, "Of course Viki and I apologize, I've been by Evangeline's bedside all night and I haven't eaten, although its no excuse for poor manners."

Viki nodded not really believing in the sincerity of his apology but not wanting to fight anymore. She sat down in the waiting room with her eyes fixed on the door as Cristian swore under his breath and walked away, praying for a distraction that would keep Viki from finding out the truth about Evangeline.

Thoughts please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I miss my Tangie, it was so nice flipping between Sexis and Tangie but alas stupid writers on ABC screwed both of my  
favorite pairings up...I think they have something in for me...Well enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Todd stared in the mirror as he remembered the last conversation that he had with Evangeline,

'I don't want anything to happen to you, if something happened to you…'

He let his voice trail off even then, not wanting to admit the true hold that his best friend held on his heart for fear that she would either shut him out or not return those feelings. He had left her vulnerable, he had left her worried and she returned all his friendship by running into a burning building to save his daughter.

Starr.

The first good thing he had done in his life, the only thing he was proud of. He always remembered how much Evangeline cared about his relationship with his children; it was one of the things that drew him to her even more. She cared about everything that was important to him so when Starr was in danger, her first thought had been of him and Starr and saving her for him.

As he straightened his tie, he knew that even though the truth of his hesitancy to marry Blair had a just cause. He didn't love his ex-wife, to be truthful at this moment he didn't even like her but she was the mother of his child and if nothing else, she had always been a constant in his life. A constant, that he knew that he couldn't continue to abuse, if he wanted to sustain a good relationship with his children.

He sighed as he stood up and Starr walked into the room and closed the door behind her as she crossed her arms in front of her, "Okay this is your last chance. Take it or leave it, Aunt Vicki isn't here yet and Mom just arrived. You don't have to do this Dad. There is still time."

Todd laughed as he leaned on the edge of his seat, "Isn't this what you've always wanted? Your Mom and I married for better or worst yet you've been one of the strongest opposers to this marriage why?"

Starr stared at her father for a moment, not believing what he was spouting as she realized that she had to make him remember what made her realize things weren't ever going to be the same for her parents, "Dad do you remember saying 'You are brilliant and kind and beautiful--inside and out and I'm really happy you're in my life?'"

Todd flinched as he looked at his daughter and his head gave a jerky nod, "Of course I remember, I told that to Evangeline at the thank you party I gave after my execution why?"

Starr looked down, "Because that's when I realized even if I didn't voice it aloud, the moment I knew that we were never going to be a family again….Those words, so full of emotion, so full of caring were words that you have never once spoken to my mother. You tell her that she's a good mother, she has other good qualities but you said those words with such emotion in your voice that I knew that my mother and you weren't ever going to be the same again. I fought it; I fought it with everything in me because it was one of my dreams but like so many of our dreams we have to realize that sometimes they are unrealistic. I know that Jack wants us to be a family; it's been my wish ever since I could walk but it doesn't make it right. You don't love Mom anymore, you don't even like her the majority of the time and I don't want to watch you unhappy just because you think its what I would want or what Jack would want….Don't do this. Turn away from this marriage and find yourself."

Todd felt the tears well in his eyes as he took his daughter into his arms and kissed her on the top of the head, "You really are growing up. Starr, I know what I feel for Evangeline is strong, its pure and part of me can't turn my back on it, but the other part the realistic part knows if I kept waiting for her, I could wait a lifetime and I can't let everything else in my life go to the wayside while I'm waiting for her. I need to move forward and close the chapter on that book of my life. The only way I can do that is marry your mother and never look back."

Starr shook her head resigned as she felt the tears well in her eyes, "I know you better than anyone, the same way you know me and this is sad because I know that inside where it counts, this isn't what you want…by a long shot and the worst part? I know that part of the reason you are getting married is my fault and I hate it."

Starr walked out even as she heard her Dad calling her back, she knew he would try to rid her of her guilt but the fact of the matter was, she knew that this wedding would never be taking place if she had kept her promise to stay away from Cole Thornhart.

**&- Break**

Vicki shuffled into the back of the church as she bit her lip in anger, she had hoped to be here earlier but her daughter had sent her on a wild goose chase, one she was certain of that was courtesy of Natalie.

She hadn't even had a chance to give the invitation to Evangeline in person as Cristian swiped it out of her hand and stated he would personally deliver it to Evangeline. She felt bad for not keeping her promise to her brother about hand-delivering the invitation but with the goose chase that Natalie sent her on and trying to get ready for the wedding she wasn't left with a choice but giving the invitation to Cristian with strict instructions that he was to relay the information to her.

Vicki sighed as she watched Blair float down the aisle on a cloud, she looked over at Dorian who didn't seem to be too pleased about the wedding, and for once she was in agreement with her archenemy. These two shouldn't be walking down the aisle, well at least Todd shouldn't she knew her brother's heart was anywhere but here.

His heart, his heart was at the hospital waiting for what was supposed to be an impossible. Life for his lovely lawyer turned best friend turned almost love. She had been upset as the rest that they didn't get to live out their love because of the actions of one psychopath.

As Blair and Todd held hands, Vicki felt the tears well in her eyes. If only, if only she had the assurance that her brother wasn't doing this for all the right reasons maybe they would be tears of joy but she knew the truth, and the truth was that her brother was anything but in love.

She stood up as they I Do's were pronounced and clapped as the priest pronounced them husband and wife even though inside her stomach muscles were clenching, she turned towards the door and gasped in shock at the face she saw peering in the window with a look of utter devastation that she didn't know how to react except pitch forward as she ran to halt the face of a woman that she never thought she would see awake again.

**&- Break**

"Evangeline?"

Evangeline flinched as her name was called; she slowly turned around as Vicki called her name in shock. She pitched forward and pulled her into a joyful hug as she pressed kisses to the side of her face and Evangeline pulled back in shock, "Vicki?"

Vicki turned and looked down the aisle to where her brother was receiving accolades on his recent marriage and knew that seeing Evangeline would devastate him at this point so she took her by the hand and into the office and locked the door. "What are you doing here? How long have you been awake? Why didn't you say something? How did you get here?"

Evangeline's mouth opened and closed in shock as she looked at the woman in front of her and realized that it was true, it appeared that she was shocked to see her alive. She wondered how many other people would get a similar shock, she had planned on staying in the bed but when she returned from her physical therapy appointment, she had been met by a gleeful Cristian who had news.

_Flashback _

_"Well you certainly look happy Cristian. Did you get some good news about your paintings?"_

_Evangeline sat on the edge of the bed as she practiced her breathing exercises and pondered on her lack of visitors, she turned to him waiting for his response as he pulled on a sad face, "While you were at physical therapy, you had a visitor. Vicki dropped this off for you, I guess Todd was too busy."_

_Evangeline looked up sharply at the sound of Todd's name as she realized that she was finally receiving communication from her friend, she reached greedily for the envelope and tore it open and even as she tore open the envelope and scanned the first couple of words, she could hear the sound of her heart shattering. He was getting married, he was getting married now._

_Cristian walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and pulled back, "I'm fine Cristian."_

_Cristian sat on the edge of the bed, "I know you wanted to believe in you and Todd but I think in this case Evangeline….," He let his voice trail off and she knew he was thinking she was a fool for tying her hopes into a man who would never love anyone but his ex-wife. Hell it had been the same argument that she had used, time and time again when she felt herself falling into attraction with him._

_"Don't Cristian, just don't. Please leave me alone."_

_Cristian shook his head as he reached for her hand but she snatched it back, "Leave Cristian, I want to be alone."_

_Cristian flinched at the angry tone in her voice as he sneered, "Fine, grieve over the loss of your rapist best friend, when you want a reality check, you know where I'll be."_

_End of Flashback_

Vicki felt the tears well in her eyes as she heard Evangeline relay the hurtful words of Cristian as she took her hand and said, "Evangeline, what I'm about to tell you is going to be really hard to hear but Cristian has been lying to you…Todd doesn't know you're awake. He was at your bedside, non-stop for the first month, flying in specialists from all around the world. The Sun went out of circulation for a month and he didn't care, he slept at your bedside. Finally, Starr was able to convince Todd to leave and then Blair started preying on him."

Evangeline flinched and said, "It wasn't just Blair, Cristian, and even Layla was in on it. They knew they knew I wanted to see Todd. They knew I needed him but they kept saying when they called him; he always said he was too busy. This invitation was the last straw, I wanted to see with my own two eyes him turning his back on everything we were about to be, I gotta go."

Evangeline stood up as Vicki reached for her hand and sat her down again, "No, you don't leave here. Not yet, I need to talk to Blair and then you and Todd are going to have a long talk."

Vicki watched as Evangeline, the cool, calm lawyer started shaking in her chair, the sobs wracking her body, "I can't see Todd don't you understand Vicki? I was coming here to end it all, I was coming here to make all of my feelings for him go away, I was going to use this to breakaway, he obviously didn't feel the same way about me that I did about him, but that didn't happen, what did was a horrible lie, concocted by the people closest to us….I can get over this but Todd, Todd will want revenge and his first target will be Blair. That's not right, it's not fair to Todd and it's not fair to the kids…The best thing for everyone is for Todd to believe that I never woke up."

Vicki covered her mouth as she gasped out a sob and shook her head in denial, "I won't do that, I can't. I made a promise to my brother, the last thing he asked of me was to hand deliver that invitation and perhaps if I had followed through on my promise then the wedding wouldn't have taken place but I didn't and now my brother is married to a woman who isn't worthy of wearing the last name, Manning. I can't let you walk out of here, not after everything you've done for my brother and my niece."

Evangeline looked up at the sound of Starr's name and said, "How is Starr? I was concerned and Layla and Cristian would never tell me if she was okay, did she make it out of the fire okay?"

Vicki smiled as she pulled her hand into her lap, and said, "Thanks to you darling, my niece is alive and happy. Well not completely, she still carries the guilt around of what she did to you and her father. She begged her father not to marry Blair today."

Evangeline shook her head, "You must be mistaken Starr's biggest wish was always for her parents to reconcile, she would never wish otherwise."

Vicki smiled, "She did wish it Evangeline she didn't want her father caught in a loveless marriage. It's one of the reasons; I can't let you go without letting everyone know about what happened."

The knock on the door jolted both women out of their conversation as he heard Starr's voice through the door, "Aunt Vicki, you in here? Dad wants to take some family pictures."

* * *

Yes, I am evil but its for a good cause besides it would've been anti-climatic if I gave you everything right off the bat right? Thoughts Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I totally wrote this chapter while reminsicing on old Tangie memories, le sigh! I miss them.

**Chapter 4, let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

Blair bit her lip as she checked her cell phone and started to scan the crowd. It was a message from Layla stating that Evangeline had disappeared from the hospital and the invitation to their marriage was gone with her. It was no leap to guess that she had arrived at the wedding hoping to prevent the wedding from occurring, but fortunately they were married in the eyes of the law so now all she had to do was wait for the fallout and ride out Todd's anger. She knew it would take sometime for him to forget and forgive her for her latest deception, but she was sure that she still had the way to ensure that their marriage worked.

"Blair?"

Blair jumped as she turned around and looked at Todd who was looking at her strangely, "What's wrong with you?"

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm just happy we got married again, I was just taking a moment to take it all in."

Todd smirked and opened his mouth to send out a retort but shut it when he realized he needed to curb his tongue in reference to Blair and especially in front of his children, "Come on, I want to take some pictures with the family."

Blair nodded as she walked forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her son's Jack's forehead. He hadn't let her down, she told him that the only way she would be happy and he would be happy was if he told his father that he wanted them all to be a family again. At first, Jack had resisted the idea but after Blair had begged and even spouted a couple of tears, he had approached his father exactly like she instructed him. It did the trick because within a week, the wedding date was set and they were married.

Todd placed a hand on Jack's shoulder who she was pleased to see didn't flinch as they posed for a picture. The bulbs flash before Todd broke off, "Where's Starr? Why isn't she here?"

Blair pasted a smile on her face even as she realized where her daughter was, she had followed her Aunt Vicki out and her Aunt Vicki was finding out about her deception in conjunction with Layla and Cristian.

**& - Break**

"She WHAT?"

Evangeline flinched at the tone of rage that was currently coming from the younger Manning, she shook her head in disbelief, "You really are your father's daughter Starr. Sweetie, I'm going to go, just forget I was even here."

Starr shook her head as she held onto Evangeline's arm with a death grip, "She knew! She knew Aunt Vicki! She knew this whole time, and she lied, I can't believe her. I knew she had her low moments but I truly thought that she was changing. This isn't right and I'm not going to allow it to happen, you are coming with me."

Starr tugged gently on Evangeline's arm even as she was backing away, "Starr, stop. I know I know that you want the best for your Dad but it's too late for me; it's too late for us. Your Dad is married, he married your mother and whether he knew that she was lying or whether he was in love, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that your father is married and I won't step into the middle of a marriage, I won't do that."

Starr dropped her arm as she stared at her aunt in disbelief, "Aunt Vicki, please help me. I can't just let Evangeline walk out of here, my mother messed with my father's mind and his heart. She played on the guilt, devastation my father felt because of Evangeline's absence to trap him into marriage and she even used my little brother to do it, I'm not going to let her win."

Evangeline sighed as she dropped in the chair and placed her head on the table, "We were the perfect patsies for our friends, two people who they already knew were too scared to reach out to each other. I was so close to picking up the phone and yelling at Todd for not being there but something always held me back. Something always held me back."

Vicki felt the tears well in her eyes as she sat down next to her and reached her hand across the table and gripped onto Evangeline's, "Evangeline, my brother didn't deserve what happened to him, anymore than you did, please let Starr go get Todd. Please let the lies end here, I know you think it would be better if you continue to protect Todd by keeping the truth of your miraculous recovery a secret, but no more lies, I beg you no more lies."

Evangeline bit her lip as she nodded in agreement, "Okay no more lies."

Starr smiled at her aunt as she ran out of the room, and back to her father's side eager to tell him the news.

**& - Break**

As she walked down the aisle she looked to where her mother was fidgeting on the stage and felt a surge of anger run through her. Her mother had preyed upon her father, and she hadn't been strong enough to fight her.

Her father's face lit up when he saw her and she knew that his life was about to change and she needed to prepare him for what was coming. She walked on stage as Todd reached out and said, "Where did you go? I thought you got lost."

Starr grabbed her father's hand and held on to it tightly as she searched his eyes and made her decision, the exhaustion was still present, and so was the pain ever hidden behind his fake smile. He had always known her the best and the same could be said for her, which is why she knew that the lies had to end today.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."  
"Starr, we need to take some pictures and then go to the reception."

Starr ignored her mother's directive because she knew where it stemmed from; she was trying to hold off the inevitable, she gripped her father's hand tightly and said, "Dad, please we need to talk in private."

"Starr…," Todd looked at his daughter as he opened his mouth to tell her that there was no reason for them to talk about the marriage since it was now permanent and forever but as he stared into his daughter's eyes and saw the pain there, he knew he had to find out the cause, "What's up Starr?"

Starr tugged his hand and pulled him even as her mother started to protest, "Starr, will you stop this! We need to go to the reception; you and your Dad can talk later."

Starr scowled as she stared her lying mother down, "Later or Now it doesn't matter right Mom? I mean, I guess it won't matter if I discuss what I need to discuss with my father, here in front of the photographers and our family right?"

Todd turned to Blair as the war between the two become heated through glances alone and realized that he was about to be shocked, by whatever came to light, "Starr, what's going on?"

Starr stared at her mother with a smirk, "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

Todd looked between the two confused about the origin of the glares going back and forth between mother and daughter and said, "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?"

Blair looked away as she realized her game was up and sighed as she walked down the aisle and turned back to the pair of them and said, "Well where is she? Since the game is up, let's go meet the mystery guest."

**& - Break**

Vicki looked at the fear that resided on Evangeline's face as she paced around the small room, stopping every couple of moments to decide if this was the right choice or not. Evangeline kept staring at the door and said, "I don't know Vicki, I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Vicki placed her hands on Evangeline's shoulders and said, "You became to mean so much to my brother in the short period of time that you knew him that I wonder how he ever made it along without you. Please allow him this one, thing this one happiness before he's forced to confront the betrayal of the woman closest to him."

Evangeline nodded as she walked into the corner and rested her head against the wall even as she heard the door open she heard Todd's voice and knew her life would never be the same again, "What is all of this about Starr?"

Todd walked into the room and stopped short at the sight of his sister, Vicki wiping tears away from her face. He walked forward and then fell back as he saw the face of the woman who had haunted his days and nights for the last couple of months, "Evangeline?"

Evangeline looked at the disbelief in the eyes of her best friend and she knew she had made the right choice in allowing them to reunite, before she followed through on her plan to leave Llanview forever.

Todd stumbled forward as he saw the apparition in front of him and didn't know whether he wanted to allow himself the luxury of believing in what was in front of him. Everyone disappeared for him, his new wife Blair at his back, his sister at his side and his daughter behind him. He walked forward as his hand automatically formed a cup to cradle the reality that he was in front of.

He gasped in happiness as his hand made contact with her skin and he realized it was a reality that she was really here, right here with him. He pulled her into his arms and off of the floor as he cradled her in his arms. She grabbed onto his neck just as tightly as she whispered his name on an excited breath and he knew that she was as happy as he was that they were together again.

He dropped her back down onto the floor as he cradled her face in his hands and pressed an insistent kiss on her lips, oblivious to the occupants of the room. She curled her arms around his neck as she kissed him back just as feverishly.

Vicki cleared her throat after a few moments when she realized that they weren't going to stop, "Excuse me?"

Todd pulled back as he slowly came back to reality as he kept a grip on the woman in front of him, he was afraid if he let her go even for a second that she would disappear and he would wake up and this would be another one of his dreams. He looked at his sister with happiness on his face as he realized that he wasn't alone, he turned around as Blair shot death glances at the both of them with Starr staring at her mother with something similar to loathing, "Starr, is this what you wanted me to know?"

Starr smiled and nodded, "Yea, Dad I wanted you to hear it from me. I wanted you to understand why this can't be the happy occasion that it should be…Tell him Mom, tell him what you did."

Todd's hand dropped from Evangeline's side as he turned to his wife of not even an hour and shook his head again in disbelief, she couldn't possibly be capable of what he was thinking could she? "Blair, what is Starr talking about?"

Blair smirked as she realized her game was up and there was no need to pretend, "I could give you the long or the short version. Short version is simple, Layla, Cristian and me got together after Evangeline woke up and decided to keep you two apart. We've been running interference between the two of you for weeks, it was exhausting but it was worth it because Evangeline I'm his wife again and nothing is going to change that," To punctuate her point she wiggled her sparkling ring finger in Evangeline's face with glee.

Evangeline flinched back as she realized that no matter what the betrayal, there was a truth, it was a simple truth that hurt her more than anything she had ever been subjected too, Todd was married to Blair and nothing was going to change that. Evangeline inhaled a quick breath, "I realize that you and Todd are married Blair but it doesn't excuse your culpability in this situation. I saved your daughter's life for god's sake and you conspired to keep me away from my best friend."

Todd couldn't speak for fear that if he opened his mouth, the anger that Blair would hear wasn't good for anyone in the room. Evangeline sighed as she reached for her purse and turned to Vicki with a small grin, "Thank you Vicki, thank you for telling me about what my sister and ex-boyfriend had been plotting. I would've left Llanview believing that I never meant anything to Todd."

Vicki nodded as she gave her a hug not convinced of her decision to leave her home but she wasn't in a position to make any demands of her. Evangeline walked towards Starr as she pulled her into a hug and said, "I'm so happy that you are okay Starr. Don't waste this opportunity to build a good relationship with your parents."

Evangeline started towards the door refusing to say the word that would break her heart completely but when she had her hand on the doorknob she heard Todd's voice crack, "Evangeline, what are you doing?"

Evangeline's hand faltered on the doorknob as she exhaled and turned around and looked at the man that still held a permanent piece of her heart as she smiled softly, "What does it look like Todd? I'm leaving, they won. It was underhanded and dirty but it worked, you are a married man and I won't disrespect that marriage, and I can't stay here. Not knowing what my sister and Cristian were capable of, I'm leaving Llanview."

Evangeline found the strength to walk forward as she wrapped her arms softly around his waist and hugged him, more for her benefit than his own because she knew that he was still in shock from learning of all of the lies he had been subjected to within the last couple of weeks. He was so wooden in her arms that his arms didn't come around her to embrace her even as she was emotionally saying goodbye to the man that she verbally had never been able to tell she loved.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts on this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter ...

* * *

Todd fell into the chair by the table as his legs went weak and he looked at Vicki and Starr and closed his eyes before he put his head in his hands and asked in a cold tone, "How long?"

There was no question that the cold inquiry was directed to Blair as she walked forward and spoke, "Almost a month. You see not even a couple of hours after you left Evangeline's bedside for the last time, she started to come around…."

_Flashback_

_"Where is Todd?"_

_Blair strode into the waiting room at the hospital and looked around for her ex-husband, the father of her children who had been spending his days and nights at the bedside of the woman who in her estimation, deserved to never wake up from the coma. She knew it was harsh to wish ill on the woman who had saved her daughter's life but there was something about her that she couldn't stand, it probably had to do with the admiration in Todd's eyes when he spoke to her or talked to her._

_Layla smiled as she came running up and said, "Where's Todd? I want to tell him the good news, it looks like Evangeline is coming too, and the doctors are sure about a full recovery."_

_Blair cursed under her breath at her luck and shrugged, "I was looking for Todd myself; I wanted to see if he would leave Evangeline's bedside and get some rest. He's let the paper go to hell not to mention, he hasn't seen his kids in weeks."_

_Layla felt her smile falter slightly as she shrugged her shoulders even as Cristian came out of the room and said, "She's awake, the doctors haven't asked her to speak. She's answering in blinks but they are optimistic. What's going on?"_

_Blair smiled at the man that had been her one-night revenge stand at Todd and said, "I was looking for Todd, Cristian have you seen him?"_

_Cristian smirked, "He and Starr just left out of here a couple of hours ago, something about not looking back. I guess he won't be visiting anymore."_

_Blair smiled and said, "Wouldn't it be great if Todd never knew that she woke up? Maybe my life would become a little easier. Todd wouldn't always be busy comparing me to her or saying how much he likes her and needs her…"_

_Layla looked at the two and said, "I'm not too pleased about my sister's friendship with Todd either, but I know that they are still good friends."_

_Cristian smirked, "I don't want her anywhere near Manning. I vote we don't tell Todd that she woke up and we tell Evangeline that Todd's too busy to see her."_

_Layla flinched as she heard the cold tone in his voice, "But that's mean Cristian. They are still friends, no matter what and even though I don't trust Manning as far as I can throw him, I don't want to hurt my sister."_

_Blair put an arm on Cristian's shoulder as she said, "I don't think this is about hurting Evangeline, Layla it's about protecting her. We are going to protect both of our loved ones, by keeping them apart."_

_End of Flashback _

Starr wiped the tears out of her eyes as she looked at her aunt who was shaking her head in disgust as she turned towards the door, "Come on Starr, let's leave your mother and father alone. They have a lot to discuss."

Todd opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come as he shook his head as the door closed behind them and he was left in front of his treacherous wife without an exit.

**& - Break**

As Evangeline closed the door behind her, in the hotel room she just taken off the next two nights, the tears started falling. She didn't know it could hurt this bad, this gaping hole where your heart once was, it had never hurt this bad with John not even Cristian had been able to produce this kind of heart-wrenching despair that the goodbye with Todd had caused.

As she slid down the door she heard her cell phone ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and saw the ten missed calls and threw the cell phone under the bed.

She couldn't answer her sister, she didn't want to hear their excuses, their reasons for keeping her apart from the man she loved, it would devastate her too much to listen to their lies any longer.

She crawled into the middle of the bed as she finally let herself sleep as the emotional turmoil of the last couple of hours ran through her mind and her body.

**& - Break**

"I want a divorce."

"No."

Todd looked up at the smirk on Blair's face and couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice, "It wasn't a request I was simply stating the facts. I won't stay married to you for another moment; I'll get my lawyer on this immediately."

Blair sighed in exaggerated falseness, "Todd, Todd when will you ever learn that I hold the cards in this marriage? Do you think Jack will ever forgive you if you divorce me now? I can tell him any story I want to, and he will believe me."

Todd flinched as he looked at her, "You would keep me away from my own son because of your shortcomings? Why am I even bothering? This is the woman who decides to sleep with Spencer Truman while I'm on death row, and as if that wasn't bad enough you had the nerve to come back and sleep with Evangeline's ex-boyfriend."

Blair sat down in her wedding dress and said, "It always comes back to her doesn't it? It can never be about you and me again can it? It's always Evangeline this, Evangeline that. What does she have Todd? What could she possibly have that I don't have?"

Todd looked at her, and felt the acid burn in his stomach, "She has more heart than any woman I ever known, she knew about me, all about me Blair. For someone to see my past on paper and still not believe that I was capable of murder? That took guts, that took heart and it took something inside of her that allowed her to see the man I want to be, the one she believes me to be. She is a good person Blair, not like you or me. I don't make any excuses for my behavior, I'm not a good person just like you but being around her makes me want to be one."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "I don't care Todd, I don't care, I'm not giving you the divorce. Not so you can run off and be happy with your little lawyer, you know what happened to your last one don't you?"

Todd growled under his breath at the lightly veiled threat, "Don't even process the rest of that thought because I swear to you if one hair is touched on Evangeline's head, just one hair and I will kill you. I don't care whose mother you are, I will put you down like the bitch you are."

Blair laughed a laugh not filled with humor but contempt, "See know why would I ever want to divorce a man like this?"

Todd grimaced and said, "This isn't over Blair. It's only the beginning; your life will be hell until you give me the divorce."

Blair smiled as she leaned forward, "Todd, bring on the hell, I've been there you've put me there. I'm not backing down, not again. This is for keeps."

* * *

Bad can't win forever remember! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Installment**

A/N: Let me know your thoughts and ideas for this story, I already have some stuff written  
but I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

Vicki massaged her niece's back as she listened to her sobs as she cried out her frustration at the injustice of the situation, "My Dad was so happy for a moment Aunt Vicki did you see him? He had that light back in his eyes, the one he only gets when he's around her. He was happy and so was she and then reality in the form of my mother came crashing back in and I don't know what's going to happen if they can't be together."

Vicki sighed as she looked down at her and said, "Sweetheart, it's not for us to dictate what happens from this moment on. That's up to your father, mother and Evangeline; I just hope they all make the right decision because I saw a determined light in your mother's eye. She isn't going to give your father up easy."

Starr closed her eyes as she shook her head, "It's going to become a living nightmare with those two, my mother has to give my father a divorce otherwise my father is capable of anything to make her sign those papers."

Vicki looked up as Todd and Blair came out of the back room, Todd was seething as he walked towards them and said, "Did Evangeline say where she was going?"

Blair came up the rear and called for Jack, "Jack sweetheart, your father has something he wants to say."

Todd stopped his conversation with his sister as he pulled Blair back to his side, 'What the hell kinda game you playing here Blair? I warned you what would happen if you tried to turn Jack on me, I will put you down."

Jack came running up to the pair as he smiled at his dad shyly and laid against his mother's stomach feeling safer in her presence. Blair started stroking his hair as she stared at Todd and said, "It's your move."

Starr felt the nausea churn in her stomach as she looked at her mother in disbelief, 'Mom, don't do this please."

Blair ignored her daughter as she stared down Todd and said, "Jack, your father and I need to talk to you."

Jack looked up at Blair and said, "What is it Mommy?"

Todd flinched as he realized that for the moment, it was true Blair had all of the cards bur he swore on his son's grave that it wouldn't end like this, "Nothing son, we were just getting ready to go to the reception."

**&- Break**

Evangeline had forced herself to eat something even though her stomach was still so tied up in knots that she didn't know how she choked down the food but she realized that she had to keep her health up.

She heard the knock on the door and started to ignore it but then stopped herself, she didn't know who it was and she couldn't alienate everyone until she had a game plan.

She walked to the door and opened it slightly and looked out at Starr and shook her head, "Sweetie what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

Starr bit her bottom lip as she looked past her shoulder into the darkened room and said, "Can I come in?"

Evangeline shrugged and stepped back as she let the teenager in the room and closed the door behind her. She flipped on the lights illuminating her face and causing Starr to gasp in shock, "Evangeline, have you been crying all of this time?"

Evangeline nodded as she shuffled towards the bed and sat on the edge, "Crazy isn't it? I went to your father's wedding today with the intent of breaking away but I think I'm the one who ended up broken. I don't know where to go from here, I just know I can't stay here Starr, it hurts too much."

Starr sighed as she sat down next to her, "I'm sorry that the people that you and my Dad trusted betrayed you but I'm selfish, I don't want you to leave Llanview, not when I just got you back."

Evangeline turned to her and said, "You want your parents back together and even if you are grateful that I saved your life, it doesn't change the fact that they are married again and there's nothing I can do to change that. I have to accept it and so do you."

Starr shook her head, "If there was one thing, I learned from you it was not to give up on what you want. You didn't and I'm not going to, you believed just like I did that my father was innocent and you didn't stop until you were stopped by someone else. You stood by his side when my own mother didn't even and you have been the only friend, the best friend he has next to me and I can't let you walk out of his life."

Evangeline sighed as she pulled her into a hug and said, "Starr, life sometimes isn't fair and this is one of those times. I want to stay by your father's side, but I can't. My pride and my heart won't let me, we were on our way to something really good together before all of this but now nothing will ever be the same, your mother has a ring on her finger that your Dad has to respect otherwise she can take him for everything he's worth. Everything he's worked so hard to construct and you and I don't want that."

Starr looked down and said, "The day I got my father to leave the hospital I told him, that I had decided what I want to do with my life. The career I want to take."

Evangeline looked over at her in confusion, shocked at the quick change of topics as she nodded, "What does Starr Manning want to be?"

Starr touched her arm gently, "I want to be a lawyer like you. I want to be the one who helps get the innocent people off and believes in them when no one else will, just like you did with my dad."

Evangeline started to get choked up as the tears welled in her eyes again, "Starr, you don't have to do that. Be what you want to be, do what you want to do with the rest of your life but base your life goals on someone else."

Starr shrugged and said, "I didn't have any life goals other than being Todd Manning's daughter. It was an illustrious job and fun, you got to say whatever the hell you felt like but you also didn't have any choices, I want to be someone and I'm not going to find that living in my house. I want to be a lawyer. Don't turn your back on my father and I, we still need you."

Evangeline choked out a sob as she pulled the teen in her arms as their tears mingled together. She pulled back and cradled her face in her hands, "I'm not turning my back on you, either of you. I just need room to grow away from here, you will always be able to contact me when you need to but I can't be here Starr, it just hurts too much."

Starr nodded and said, "I figured as much but it was still worth a try. I want you to know that I was serious; I do want to become a lawyer. I don't know if I ever said thank you for saving my life but thank you seems to fell kinda off my tongue and I owe you so much more. You showed me Cole's true colors and you helped me get my head on straight more so than my mother ever did."

Evangeline wanted to curse at the injustice but knew that it wouldn't be fair to either of them to dwell on the past, "So tell me why you aren't at your parents' reception? I know its not easy being there in the middle of all of the deception but your father and brother need you."

Starr shrugged and said, "I know my brother is just happy because Mom told him to be happy but I know that my father is plotting murder and he gets in a bad mood when he plots murder."

Evangeline stood up and pulled Starr to her feet hugging her once more tightly and said, "Go save your father from himself."

**&- Break**

She was alive.

She was breathing.

She was somewhere in this town and he was shackled to the whore who had betrayed him once more.

Would he ever learn?

Blair kept stroking his thigh whether in trying to calm down his emotions or keeping an eye on him he couldn't tell which but all he knew was that he had a pounding headache and the last place he wanted to be was here.

He looked at his sister who was sending him pitiful smiles and couldn't open his mouth to respond to her sympathetic smile.

He wanted blood and he wasn't used to being denied what he wanted and not when it concerned his personal life.

Evangeline had taken a chance on him and he wasn't even able to give her the same back, he had been too impatient for action when he should've known that miracles don't happen overnight.

As their first dance as man and wife came to an end he knew that he wouldn't be able to survive too much longer of this torture before he broke.

He was saved by the appearance of his daughter; she was the one thing that he needed to see in the midst of all of this horror.

He smiled gratefully at her knowing what it must've taken for her to appear in light of her mother's betrayal, he walked over and pulled her into a gentle hug and said, "Hey I thought you would've ditched this thing."

Starr shrugged as she kissed his cheek and said, "I got reminded by a friend that you needed me and my place was by your side."

Todd looked towards the ceiling as he knew who must've made the difference; his breath was spoken on a hushed whisper, "Evangeline."

It wasn't really a question simply a statement but Starr nodded nonetheless and said, "She's really hurt by what they did just like I know you are…..I know you want to see her so I'm working with Aunt Vicki so that can happen."

Todd kissed her forehead, and sighed happily, "How did I get blessed with you?"

Starr snorted, "Just remember those words when I ask for a raise on my credit card limit."

* * *

So thoughts please!


	7. Chapter 7

Next Installment, let me know your thoughts...

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing here especially considering what she had just done but she didn't no what else to do, she was at her last rope and knew the next step would be the police so smoothing down her conservative one-piece she borrowed from her sister's closet she entered the reception and reached immediately for a glass of champagne to calm her nerves.

As she sipped the expensive beverage she surveyed the room her eyes looking for the object of her interest and locating him deep in conversation with his sister and daughter he was not alerted to her presence but it seemed as if magically he knew that she was there because his back stiffened and his demeanor went from one of what seemed peaceful to agitated.

She watched as his daughter and sister tried to calm him down but after the announcement of her arrival had been made all hopes of that had been abolished. He turned his full gaze on her and Layla Williamson was frightened.

Hell, she was terrified.

As he stalked towards her she knew what must've drawn her sister to this man, he had a dangerous quality that made him sexy and irresistible at the same time. She stiffened herself preparing herself for the fight as he approached her but was surprised when he reached for a flute of champagne and walked towards her with intent.

The fear came back as she saw him come closer and the resolve to confront him about her sister possible whereabouts suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea.

"I would ask you what you are doing here but since you have no compulsion for other people emotions it doesn't surprise me. What do you want is a better question?"

Layla grimaced at the bite to his voice but knew she deserved every bit of his wrath even though she would go to her grave believing that she had been protecting her sister the only way she knew how, "I need to know where Van is."

She hoped the simple statement would be enough for him to tell her but she knew she wasn't going to have an easy time with this fight, "Even if I knew where she was, you would be the last person I would tell."

Spinning on his heel he started to walk away and she tried again to stop him with a, "Please."

Crossing his arms he faced her down with disdain, "How can you even say that word after everything you've done? You betrayed your sister in the worst possible way, and even if she could forgive you at sometime in her life I sure as hell won't. You ruined my life and hers and all for what? Because Cris the boxer asked you to or my slutty wife promised you money?"

Insulted she felt her temper get the best of her, "It wasn't like that, I wasn't offered money, and I wouldn't have taken it even if I was. Evangeline was in a coma for two months because of trying to protect your daughter; she put her life on the line for your child without a second thought to her own safety. Do you realize what that means?"

Todd flinched as he remembered hearing the news from his daughter's own lips and shuddered as he stepped closer to Layla, "It means that Evangeline Williamson is possibly the most caring woman on the face of the planet and I was grateful she even decided to be in my life. But you and your planning team even ruined that for us, she's leaving town you know. So I hope you're happy."

Layla gasped as she felt the tears rise to her eyes but Todd sneered and called her on it, "What are the tears for now Layla? Your insincerity isn't warranted, you knew this was a possibility when you went in but you never stopped to think about anyone but yourself, I hope you're happy."

Stalking off she was left alone wondering what she had done.

**& - Break**

Blair surveyed the reception room and was upset to notice that her new husband was nowhere to be found. Scowling under her breath she looked for and found her daughter and Vicki deep in conversation with a smile present on their face.

Stalking over to them she interrupted their conversation, "Where's Todd?"

Vicki smiled gracefully and spoke, "Hello Blair, I'm enjoying the reception thank you for inviting me."

Starr snorted next to her aunt and wondered why; she was always left feeling empty when she was around her mother, "Why does it matter? You got what you wanted can't you leave Dad alone?"

Crossing her arms, Blair fixed her oldest child with a glare, "You used to ask since you were young for your father and me to reunite. We are married and now you are wishing he was with someone else, who can understand you?"

Vicki put a calming hand on her niece's back as she spoke for the both of them, "If you and Todd were truly destined to be together Blair, nothing in this world would prevent it. You are only able to win Todd in the middle of lies and deceptions, doesn't it make you wonder if you can ever be happy with a man that you can't win based upon love alone?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Todd and I loved each other once, and we will love each other again. He's just enamored of Evangeline's goodness, but once he realizes she's human like the rest of us then the blinders will fall off and we will be a family again."

**& - Break**

"Go Away!"

The incessant knocking on the door awoke Evangeline out of an inebriated, troubled sleep. Pulling her knees into her chest she wiped away the tears that were on her face and glared at the door wishing the visitor away.

As the knock continued Evangeline swore and got off her bed and opened the door with a jerk, "What?"

The smile on the lips of the man in front of her wouldn't move. She crossed her arms as she leaned on the doorjamb, "Don't you have a reception you should be at?"

"You look like hell." Todd walked in the room and Evangeline closed the door and leaned against the doorjamb and spoke softly, "I have heard this conversation before, I'm not in the mood today Todd. I'm not, just go."

Reaching for the door she motioned for him to leave even as he was getting comfortable on the bed reaching for the remote and saying, "What are we watching?"

"God Todd, you are insufferable."

The smile that lit his face was one she couldn't deny. She closed the door and sat on the edge of the guest chair in the room, "So what do we do now?"

Todd checked his watch, "I don't have any plans for the next fifty years, what say you stick around, and we'll see what happens?"

Evangeline snorted as she looked at him, "I missed you." Todd sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he met her tear-streaked eyes and answered honestly, "And I you."

Holding out his hand he waited, she hesitated slightly before gripping onto it tightly not realizing his intentions as he pulled her into his arms and covered his mouth with hers.

* * *

Thoughts, please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **While I know there are no excuses behind the lengthy time between updates I can only beg for forgiveness as I had (Ike,Gustav) and other life issues that prevented me from getting this out, let me know your thoughts!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pacing around the hospital room Layla wondered what excuse she was going to give her mother when she called asking status on her daughter. Layla and Evangeline had always been close sisters, even though at times it appeared that they were anything but.

She had always been jealous of her easy smile, her sister had always aspired confidence in everyone she met, never met a person she couldn't get along with and every woman wanted to be her. She didn't know what would become of their relationship after this latest blow. She had always fancied herself knowing what was best for her sister while she was in a coma but from the moment she woke up and knew exactly what she wanted she realized that she would never understand her.

She had a wonderful man in Cristian but without fail she asked repeatedly for Todd, she knew it wasn't healthy that she had a friendship with this man but she didn't know what else to do. So she had plotted with Blair and Cristian to keep them apart and it had blown up in their faces. She was left without her sister or her best friend and she didn't know what she was going to do if she couldn't talk to her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pulling away from the heat of his kisses was anything but easy as Evangeline pushed away and exhaled heavily. "You are married," sitting up Evangeline placed a calming hand on her chest hoping to stall the racing of her heart that only seemed to happen when he was close.

"We can't do this Todd."

Todd put an arm around her shoulder, "I was lied to, betrayed, and now the only thing I want to do is hold you in my arms right now."

Smiling softly Evangeline held out her hand and squeezed his in hers and said, "I'm just sad we didn't get a chance Todd. I'm not staying here, I can't I hope you understand that it's too difficult for me. Not after everything I know."

Todd swore under his breath, "I'm going to kill Blair slowly but with great pleasure. She's threatening to turn Jack against me if I don't stay married to her; she's willing to use my son against me. My own son who has been through enough hell already she's ready to use as a pawn in her sick game and to what end."

Evangeline felt the tears well in her eyes, "See why I can't stay? This is ridiculous, she's always going to try to keep us apart, and now that she's teamed up with my sister and Cristian they will always be over our shoulder. This isn't what I wanted for my life."

Cradling her face in his hands Todd pressed a gentle kiss against her lips and said, "You can't leave me Evangeline, I can't do this without you."

Smiling softly she kissed his lips and said, "Of course you can, you've survived this long you'll do this."

Kissing her neck softly, he shook his head and said, "You have a hold on my heart Evangeline. A hold that I can't lose, not yet not without a fight which is what I'm planning on doing." Raising his head up, he met her lips with his, "I need you tonight, don't push me away please."

Evangeline stared into his eyes and knew that she couldn't deny him anything, not when her body was craving his just as loudly as her was craving his touch. Throwing caution to the wind for the second time in as long she wrapped her arms around the man she loved and gave herself over to her feelings for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Next Morning

Todd Manning woke up alone. He hated waking up alone, it took him a moment to adjust to the darkness in the hotel room but then he felt the smile cross his lips as he remembered the events of last night and knew that he would never forget that she had been in his arms and last night he had made her his woman. She was his wife in his heart.

Turning on his side he looked at the empty space next to him and felt the first stirrings of fear at the realization that she wasn't sleeping next to him.

Raising up he walked towards the bathroom even though the door was wide open and it was then he knew. She was gone.

She had left the room and his life.

Looking towards his clothing he noticed a brief note written for him in her scrawl and felt the anger rise in his throat. Anger not at her but at all of the people that had ruined their chance for happiness.

Reaching for the note, he opened it and after reading it five times balled the note up in his pocket and leaned against the wall hesitant to look at the bed which was still rife with memories of their lovemaking. He didn't know how he was going to continue from this point if she didn't come back in his life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All Night Starr! Your father was gone all night, he won't do this to me and not even less than 24 hours in our marriage."

Starr rolled her eyes as she listened to her mother bitch her father out and silently prayed that her father would appear soon if for no other reason than to stop her mother's bitching, "Mom please don't pull out this dramatic card, you and I both know that this marriage is a lie. You only married my father to keep him away from Evangeline which is really low by the way."

Blair crossed her arms and glared at her daughter, "And you! You are my daughter you are supposed to be on my side but you are busy trying to get your father and that, that woman together! What about me Starr? What about all of the love I have poured into your father? Doesn't that count for anything with you?"

Starr shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her purse, "You tell me, I was almost killed in a fire running behind a man something I learned from you when Evangeline saves me because she cares about my father. They weren't even together then but based on the simple fact she saved my life putting her own in danger. You tell me who the role model is?"

Blair enraged raised her hand to strike Starr when out of nowhere appeared Todd who grabbed her arm and thrust it away from his daughter without another thought, "What the hell is wrong with you Blair? You have a problem with me you deal with me, leave my children out of this."

Blair turned her rage on him and spoke, "Fine, I'll deal with you. Where the hell were you? You leave me in the middle of our wedding reception with no explanation whatsoever and I'm just supposed to what Todd?"

Todd rolled his eyes as he kissed his daughter softly on the forehead and said, "I'm going to change, I need to work."

Blair scowled as he ignored her existence, "I'm talking to you Manning."

Todd stopped on the way up the stairs, "I was with Evangeline all night long Blair, you happy?"

Blair walked to him and tried to slap him but was unsuccessful as he stopped her arm and stared her down with disgust, "You have the gall to rub it in that not even five hours after exchanging vows you were already unfaithful to me?"

Todd walked down the stairs and sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for her to do the same, he asked Starr to leave who refused. "Dad, you might need me as a witness."

Smiling at his daughter, he looked at Blair, "You lied to me Blair. You knew all along what I felt for Evangeline but you didn't care. You didn't stop to think that I would be hurt that you deceived me? I'm thinking revenge and not in a good way, the only thing stopping me from you first is my children so let it go."

Blair looked down and tried the repentant approach, "What I did was wrong Todd and I admit that but I did it because I knew that you would never give our family another try if she didn't remain out of the picture. You gave our family another chance and if she hadn't showed up at the wedding, you would've never known."

Todd stood up and smirked, "You're probably right. If I had never known about your deception, we would be together but I wouldn't have been happy. I will never be happy with you."

The tears welled in Blair's eyes even as Starr nodded accepting verbally what she had known emotionally for sometime, her parents were through. Even as she felt all of her childish dreams shatter, she knew it was for the best. Whether it had to do with her father's death row experience she wasn't aware but she had been noticing changes in him for sometime and they were definitely for the better.

Starr cleared her throat as she walked over to her father's side and asked, "And Evangeline? Where did you leave things with her Dad?"

Starr watched as her father's face fell and knew that for however happy he had been with her last night, it hadn't gone well with them this morning, "She left Llanview Starr. She's gone, forever I think."

* * *

Thoughts Please.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lies Become Known  
**Chapter 9**

**A/N: No excuses for the length between updates except for life.**

* * *

As Evangeline Williamson clutched the airplane ticket to her chest she wondered if she was making the right decision. She had just made love to a married man, something that went against everything she had been raised to believe and all of her values but even as she knew it was wrong she was powerless to stop it. She had made love to her best friend and she didn't regret any moment of it. Well she hadn't at least until the morning when the cruel reality had slapped her in the face once more. She had slept with a married man, a man that was becoming so much more in her life but was kept away from her by her supposed well-meaning sister and an emotionally abusive ex-boyfriend and a jealous harpy. Her heart had shattered in two as she watched Todd sleep with a boyish grin on his face. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to be around him day and night and not want a repeat of what had happened. She had to walk away, and it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Writing him a Dear John letter, seemed so abnormal but she didn't know any other way to go. She had spilled out tears and her feelings on that piece of paper hoping it was enough to keep him at bay. As her gate was called she swiped at the remaining tears and walked towards her new destiny in the hopes that it would be exactly what she needed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Eight Months Later_

"You weren't playing when you said that you wanted to graduate early were you Starr?"

Starr stood in front of her father's desk scanning him as a mother would her child and she didn't like what she saw. Her father had lost weight and not for the best he wasn't happy with anyone even though he tried to not let it affect her or Jack. She wasn't about to break a promise to Evangeline by telling her father of her whereabouts but at time she wondered if it wouldn't be for the best if she just told her father where she was.

"No Dad, I told you I wanted to get a start early on law school, but I needed to get through high school first. Well I'm graduating early so you can have a lawyer in the family as many people as you have been pissing off in the latest editions of the newspaper it's the least I can do."

Todd smiled softly and said, "Evangeline would be proud if she could see you, I know I am."

Starr sat down as she heard the wistful tone in her father's voice as he mentioned the woman who was both missing from their lives, "I want to see her for my graduation present."

Todd nodded, "Let me know when you want to go and I'll make it happen."

Starr felt a smile come to her lips, "You don't even know where she is but you're willing to send me?"

Todd rolled his eyes, "I have a team of private investigators at my disposal. Of course I know where she is, I always have known."

Starr crossed her arms as she stared at her father awaiting the true response to her question, "She called me. Two weeks after she moved to tell me not to look for her whereabouts or she would leave the country. I didn't want to let her get that far away from me so I backed off."

Since they were both using the time to being honest she said, "She emailed me, we've been keeping in touch everyday."

Todd leaned forward and cradled his daughter's cheek, "She's wonderful isn't she?"

Starr felt the tears rise in her eyes, "Almost too good to be true. She makes me wonder sometimes what our lives would be like if I hadn't screwed everything up for everyone."

Todd shook his head, "You can't change the past, only the future. Let me know when you want to leave."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blair sighed in exhaustion as she looked over at her lover who lay breathless beneath her and said, "What plans do you have for the day?"

A muffled response was her only answer to her inquiry, so she shook his chest awoke in hope of getting an answer but only received a noncommittal grump.

"I want to stay the whole day in bed with you, do you have any objections?" The once sleeping man next to her awoke and lifted off the bed and pulled her mouth to his and they started to kiss passionately as they fell back on the bed planning to keep with the plan of staying in bed all day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Evangeline Williamson had gone through many changes since her abrupt departure of Llanview months ago. Most had to do with her disposition, she had gone from somewhere always ready to help out their neighbor she turned into someone who only worked when required. The joy that she used to be known for had fallen with her into a deep depression. She knew it was due to the fact that she was missing her best friend, her best friend her one time lover.

Her best friend.

Her one Time lover.

And now the father of her child.

Well, children really considering the doctor had confirmed the presence of two heartbeats in the last ultrasound she had been given that she was carrying twins, a boy and a girl. She had never wanted to believe that she would be a single mother, she had always stressed the importance of having a mother and a father in a family and that she wouldn't marry unless she was absolutely sure.

She often wondered what Todd was doing these days, whether he got over Blair's betrayal and was able to forgive her and move on with their marriage or if he was still wishing for her presence like she did every moment since they had been apart.

She had prohibited Starr to even mention her father in the emails because she was worried that the hormones from her pregnancy would have her on the first plane back to Llanview to slap Blair and stand by Todd's side damning what all of the people would say.

Her mother had constantly tried to convince her to come live with her but she knew that if she was every going to have any hope of getting over Todd Manning she needed to be far away, well she had hopes of getting over him until she realized that she was pregnant, pregnant with their children. She knew she would never be able to get him out of her heart now and she knew as she cradled her slowly growing belly that she never wanted him out of her heart. He would always hold a special place in her heart for the rest of her life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Starr slammed the door shut to her room as she blasted the music up not wanting to listen to the bitching of her mother; her mother was in rare form which could only mean one thing. She had sex and it was angry sex which meant she took out her frustration on everyone around her. She hated that she knew her mother so intimately but when all your mother did was sleep around you weren't left with too many choices.

Starr popped open her laptop and onto her email as she waited for her daily email to Evangeline to appear, she scanned the first couple of lines happily but stopped when she saw that Evangeline didn't think it was a good time for her to come visit.

Starr sat back in her chair hurt at first but then curious, lately she had been noticing that Evangeline was becoming more and more nostalgic about returning home and she wasn't sure if it had to do with her father or something else but her last name was Manning and she was determined to find out the cause.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todd opened his desk drawer and pulled out the photo that he had hid away from Blair's prying eyes and fingered the smile that was resident on the person's face.

Evangeline.

The woman he didn't know how to get over, the woman who made him want to be a better man. He knew he didn't deserve her but he also knew he was a selfish bastard and wouldn't live without her. He had given her the time alone in hopes that she would miss him as much as he was missing her and it would cause her to come back to Llanview but unfortunately that didn't occur and with each day he was coming to the realization that he was going to have live without her.

She who had believed in him, in his innocence from the moment she met him made him want to be a better person had done everything in her power, even risking her own career behind saving his life and all for what? For her to get in a coma trying to save his daughter's life? For her to wake up from that coma and find him married?

Putting her photo back in his drawer he swore to himself, he would divorce Blair if it was the last thing he did. With each month he was building his case to fight for full custody and leave her in the street without a penny to her name.

* * *

Thoughts, please. I need to know if you want me to continue and finish this one or put it on permanent hiatus.


	10. Chapter 10

**When Lies Become Known Chapter 10**

**A/N: Didn't forget about this story; just needed a little inspiration.**

_

* * *

__Two Weeks Later_

Starr clutched her backpack to her chest as she exited the plane and sat down in the waiting area wanting a bit of rest before she retrieved her luggage and went to see Evangeline. She had insisted via email and on the phone that she was coming to visit her friend who had become more like a mini-mentor and surrogate mother.

Something was going on with Evangeline.

She could tell from her emails that she wasn't seeing anyone new so she was safe on that front, she didn't appear to be sick because she emailed regularly, and in her mind there was only one other explanation and it was one she didn't want to give voice to until she had confirmation.

Exhaling a deep breath she stood up, clutched her backpack to her chest and headed off for baggage claim, she had a date with a friend and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Evangeline paced around her small office anxiously. She had hoped she had stressed the urgency to Starr that she didn't want to see her this week, but she was afraid that she had inherited her father's tendency to press the issue even when you tried all possible means to step back.

Rubbing her belly as she often did know she talked to her children, "Hey you two, its Mom. I'm worried because your big sister said she's on her way here. She's so much like your Daddy that I'm afraid you guys will want to be as bold as he is, but I can't promise you that your Mom will be able to handle it better than your Dad does now."

Stopping in the middle of her office as she noticed she had created a wear in the middle of a carpet and said, "Well there's no use worrying about what you can't change."

Sitting down Evangeline pulled out her schedule to being on her day not realizing her life was about to change drastically.

* * *

Todd rolled his eyes as he entered the house and found it empty with the exception of the help that he hired to keep the house clean, and cook him a meal every once in a while. No matter how much Blair claimed that she wanted them to be a family she didn't live up to her end of the bargain.

Sitting down after pouring himself a stiff drink he opened his laptop up and began perusing his emails when he heard the lock in the door open and rolled his eyes checking his watch he waited until a disheveled Blair came stumbling in the door, "Todd?"

Disgusted Todd looked her up and down and said, "So who is it this time? The masseuse? The hairdresser? Really Blair you are going to have to start having better lovers or at least better manage your trysts. You look like hell. I'm going to my room."

Blair rolled her eyes as she wrapped her coat around her half-naked body and combed her fingers through her mangled hair and said, "This only happens because you refuse to give me what I need. Todd you know I'm a sensual woman and I can't be alone."

Walking up to him as if she wanted to press a kiss to his lips Todd stepped back and shook his head, "You are not what I want and you know what I think of these displays of yours, go upstairs and sleep if it off Blair."

Blair smirked at him cattily, "Still pining over Evangeline? No one has heard from her in months Todd, she's moved on with her life and so should you. Wishing her back isn't going to work."

Todd closed his laptop as he reached for his briefcase, "I'm going back to the office. Jack had a sleepover at Vicki's and will be back tomorrow."

At the door he heard Blair call out for Starr, stopping he turned around and said, "She's on her early graduation present."

Blair smiled and said, "Well at least I hope it was somewhere fun."

Todd smiled to himself as he thought of where his daughter was, "I know at least one thing, she's having more fun than either of us."

* * *

"With the party of the second degree, in regards to the first," Glasses perched on her nose, the voice recorder taking notes vigorously and shoes off Evangeline appeared at home in her office. That was with the exception of the belly that she continuously rubbed as she continued her notes for the next case on her books. Yawning she continued when she heard the commotion in the hallway.

Walking to her desk she pressed Pause on the recorder before opening the door ot her office to see what the commotion was about and her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her.

Starr Manning was tapping her foot impatiently as she argued with Evangeline's receptionist, Joy who was telling her repeatedly that she was not accepting visitors at the moment. Too stunned to say anything but a whispered, "Starr?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

Starr's face lit up at the sight of her as she walked over to where Evangeline was standing and embraced her warmly. Stepping back she looked down at her at her burgeoning belly and said, "Well I don't have to ask what you and my dad did the night of his wedding reception."

* * *

Vicki knocked on the door lightly as she entered her brother's office. Not hearing a sound she peeked her head around the door and sighed sadly as she looked at the sight in front of her, "Todd?"

Not receiving a response, she walked closer and touched his head softly and was rewarded by a muffled groan. "Todd?"

Cracking one eye open he lifted his head slightly and looked at her disgruntled and questioned, "Vicki? What do you want?" He wasn't in the mood to have visitors and although he was notorious for his rudeness he wasn't in a mood to shoot down his sister.

Vicki stood in front of his desk and said, "I want you to come over to my house and let me cook you dinner."

Shaking his head he rested his head on the desk again and said, "Thanks but no. I'm not hungry."

Stroking his hair she said, "You run yourself ragged at this paper day and night, you don't eat, you don't sleep. I'm worried about you."

Raising his head Todd smirked, "You're just pissed because The Sun has been beating the Banner in all the ratings for the past year."

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Well when you fill your paper with propaganda and filthy trash, the viewers are likely to bite."

Todd snorted, "I appreciate what you're trying to do here but its okay. I'll be fine."

Vicki looked down, "I let you down Todd. Maybe if I had pressed about that invitation…," Letting her voice trail off she refused to look her brother in the eye for fear she would see anger and continued, "If I had done what you requested of me, this could've been prevented."

Todd shook his head, "I've come to the realization that some things are just not meant to be and maybe this is one of them. I don't think I'll ever understand why Evangeline and I weren't supposed to have a chance together but maybe the cards weren't in our favor."

* * *

Thoughts please.


	11. Chapter 11

**When Lies Become Known Chapter 11**

A/N: Sorry for the length between updates, life has been catching up with me.

* * *

"You're pregnant!" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement and since Evangeline was still in shock that Starr had directly disobeyed her orders she didn't know what more she could say as she looked at the teen in front of her.

Dressed in street clothes with a backpack functioning as a purse slung over her shoulders, popping bubblegum she appeared for the world to be a teen without worries but as Evangeline looked at her closer she realized that she was seeing someone who still needed to have a parental figure in her life, "Yea I am."

Starr walked forward and held out her hand but then stopped and then looked at Evangeline and asked for permission, "May I?"

Evangeline smiled softly as she took the teen's hand and placed it over her belly and said, "They are twins."

Starr giggled as she felt them kick and then jerked her hand back in shock, "The baby just kicked me….Wait a minute did you say twins?"

Evangeline nodded, "The doctor just told me last week."

Sitting down Starr looked at her, "Which is why you didn't want me to visit?"

Evangeline pulled the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly as best as she could in her condition, "I always want to see you honey but until I figure out how I'm going to handle this situation I didn't want you to be caught in the middle of my problems."

Starr laid her head against the couch, "Things are horrible at home. My mom and my dad are at each others throats, no one is happy Evangeline and I really need you to come home. There is nothing for you in Chicago."

Evangeline shrugged and said, "Nothing but peace of mind, nothing but no Blair, my sister, Layla and ex-boyfriend competing over who can betray me more. It was hard to understand that my life couldn't be at the side of your father even if it was only as friends, but with them as well? I just don't want to go back there."

Starr sighed and shook her head, "I'm not giving up, you are coming home with me and now even more so that I know you are carrying my little brother or sister. My Dad needs you, he won't tell you but he misses you like crazy."

Pressing a gentle kiss to Starr's cheek she whispered softly in her ear, "I miss him just as badly."

**&&&&&Break**

Blair tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She had decided since she had spent all day in her boyfriend's bed it was best if she made an appearance at the house, however after fighting with Todd horribly she decided to go back to his bed. There she wasn't expected to be other than his lover and that was her expectations for the rest of the night.

Reaching into her purse for the set of keys she had made herself without his permission she entered the apartment cradling her paper bags full of groceries. Making sure she made no noise she entered the kitchen and placed the bags down and sighed in expectation.

Throwing her purse on the counter she pondered how she was going to surprise him, deciding the best route was the way to go she started to unbutton her blouse only to come up short when she realized that she heard voices.

She walked closer to the bedroom and heard the giggling voices and peeked in the room, and was enraged by the sight in front of her. Throwing upon the door she stormed in with her eyes blazing and spat out, "Cristian! What the hell are you doing?"

Jerking up in shock he tried to cover the woman under him to no avail as Layla gasped and said, "Blair, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be married to Todd?"

Cristian looked back and forth between the women who he had been sleeping with on and off for the last couple of months and said, "How did you get in here anyway? I don't recall making you a key."

Blair lunged over the side of the bed and started hitting Cristina repeatedly, starting to scream, "You are mine, you are mine! You are mine!"

Layla not understanding the relationship of Blair and Cristian tried to pull the hysterical woman off of her man and was backhanded by Blair who said, "You keep your slutty ways away from my man, he belongs to me."

Layla looked at Cristian in disgust and said, "Is this true? Have you been sleeping with her while you were sleeping with me? And she's married?"

Blair rolled her eyes at Layla's naïveté and said, "Yes he's been with me and he wants no one else, so why don't you just leave?"

Cristian who had remained rather silent during the whole exchange chose this time to speak up, "Layla, I think its best if you leave there are some things I need to discuss with Blair."

Layla quickly jerked on her clothes, grabbed her purse but not before saying, "You can have him Blair. I don't share my men anyway."

Slamming the door behind her Blair turned to Cristian with her arms crossed in front of her and enraged look resident on her face, "You owe me an explanation."

Cristian swore under his breath and said, "Look Blair, when we started this thing, it was fun whatever it was just sex. You are trying to turn into something more, I think we need to break this off, I don't want any type of commitment at this time."

Blair felt her world tilt under her as she spoke, "You can't do this to me. You can't leave me, I love you Cristian."

Cristian rolled his eyes, "You knew I wasn't in for that when we started this thing Blair, love was never an issue okay. You'll just have to get over it."

Seeing red, Blair spoke, "No one does this to a Kramer woman, no one."

**&&&&&Break**

Evangeline smiled as she looked at Starr across from the table whether they had decided to eat dinner. A small, cozy Mexican restaurant where they were currently nibbling on appetizers while discussing the latest in each other's lives was where they finally decided to land after their impromptu reunion.

"So you sat down and decided to graduate from school early? I would say I'm surprised but with as smart as you are, when you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything."

Starr blushed with the compliment and said, "Yea I'd like to think I got that quality from my Dad. My mom…," she let her voice trail off as she sipped her drink and started speaking again, "Mom hasn't stopped sleeping with her latest lover which left her little time for _parenting_."

Evangeline slid her hand across the table and rubbed her hand softly, "I'm sorry to hear about your mother Starr, believe me that even with all of the problems that we have I never wanted her to not be a wonderful mother for you two."

Starr looked at her and squeezed her hand back and spoke, "My brother and sister will need a great father too, and that's my Dad. You have to tell him Evangeline."

Lost for words Evangeline looked at her with a pleading tone, "How? How do I explain what happened when I can't even explain it myself? I don't know what will happen with our lives but I know that I'm not the type of woman that would keep a child away from his parent."

Starr smiled and said, "I know you love my Dad, and I know he loves you. You guys can make this work."

Shaking her head, Evangeline started to laugh, "You are definitely your father's child. Let's talk about something else, tell me about where you plan to go to college."

**&&&&&Break**

Todd typed furiously on his laptop as he prepared the article for the next edition of the newspaper while wondering how Starr and Evangeline were doing. Knowing his daughter was near to the woman he loved had him threatening to bolt out of his chair and run after both of them.

Pressing save on his computer he collected his items and prepared himself to head home and face whatever plan Blair was working now, but was halted when his cell phone rang. Sighing he answered the phone, "Manning?"

"Todd, its me, I need help."

Cursing under his breath he wondered what Blair had gotten into now and said, "Listen Blair, I'm on my way home can't this wait until then."

He waited a pause as he walked to the door and turned off the lights and waited for the affirmative answer on the other end of the phone, "Blair?"

"Todd, I'm in jail."

* * *

End of Chapter; my muse hit a road block the size of Texas which is why this hasn't been more regularly updated, if you have any ideas send them my way.


End file.
